Talk:The Artifact
Name Shouldn't the name be the Artifact or the Gate? The Building you find on the Ark that Cheif and Spark examine is the cartographer. Not the Artifact that creates the vortex. User:Prophet of Truth :I'm just using the Halo 3 Strategy Guide for the name. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:18, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I've fixed the name and cleaned it up a bit. Binary2 01:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) The Bestiary referred to the portal device as the Schism Artifact. I think it should be renamed as such Ringworlder 17:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoever wrote this is wrong. The thing on Earth is just the portal generator leading to the Ark. The Cartographer is on the Ark, not within the structure on Earth. "The Ark" mission is where we travel to the Cartographer, and that mission takes place after we jump into the Ark's system and crash a pelican onto it. If this information on the page here is from the Halo 3 Strategy Guide, someone there made a huge slip up... User:MLG Cheehwawa Indeed, There was no Shield wall on Earth, and the Elites did not aid in storming the structure. This should be cleaned up and renamed the Artifact or the Portal, and a the Cartographer houdl either be refrenced on the Installation 00 page or a new one should be made. User:Prophet of Truth Yes I concure with the information above. The information on this page is almost comepletly incorrect and when i read it the first time after beating the game it made absolutly no sense to me. This article is in serious need of cleanup and should probly be seperated out and at elast parts of it moved and renamed. Rearete 03:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, I've fixed it and cleaned it up a bit. Binary2 01:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Disputed facts The facts on this page have been disputed, and here are some reported problems with it: :The Article states that the portal device on earth is the Cartographer. Obviously the one who made this article hasn't played the game becuase they seem to be relying on what would appear to be incorrect information from the Guide. The Building that You infiltrate in the level "The Ark" is clearly stated to be the cartographer building. This Also says that MC attacked a shield wall. I've beaten the game and really don't remember one of those on earth. :This page mixes up the cartographer building with the ark portal. Completely different buildings. The beauty of a wiki is that anyone can fix this article, so if something needs changing, you can help! [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 20:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) (Sigh) For the third time, I've fixed the name and cleaned it up a bit. Binary2 01:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Iris Glyph/Portal Relationship If someone pays close enough attention to the appearance of the Portal from the picture currently posted, you will notice some similarities to it and the Iris glyph. If you notice, you'll see that the bottom two ends on the glyph bear a strong resemblance to that of the Portal's innerworkings underneath the covering Portal Generation Flaps. Do you think we might want to add the Iris glyph on this page? The Dreadnought's Appearance In the trivia, it states that the Dreadnought wasn't present because of the possibility of it docking later, and that in the E3 Trailer it was starting to activate. Is there any proof of this? The very next note mentions that the portal was originally intended to be the Ark, so at the time of the creation of the trailer, it is possible that that was design philosophy. It is also possible that they simply wanted to keep that little detail out of the trailer like they did in the 2007 trailer if I remember right. So in short, I think that part should be removed since at the very least it is speculation. XRoadToDawnX 21:51, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Renaming? In evolutions the humans refer to it as The Artifact... while bungie refers to it as the Ark Portal. The Forerunners refer to it as a Portal. It is a portal. While it is an artifact of a past race it is unlikely that it is the proper name. I think the name should be changed back. Thoughts? ProphetofTruth 18:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :While I have to admit "The Artifact" is a bit of a vague title, Joseph Staten did in fact refer to the structure with that name. Also, the "portal" is what it generates, not what it is. So technically, it's a portal generator instead of a portal. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::From memory, its referred to more as "Artefact" than "Portal," and the only mention of the latter I can remember, Cortana's message, is referring to what the artefact is generating rather than the artefact itself. I don't recall it ever being mentioned explicitly in the Terminals.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::It's mentioned a couple of times in the Terminals. Terminal 4: They're special - well worth the effort it took to build one final gateway, even at this late hour. Terminal 6: My work is done. The portal is inactive, and I've begun the burial measures. Soon there'll be nothing but sand and rock and normal ferrite signatures. But you're right, the structure itself is never referred to as the "portal".--Jugus (Talk | ) 06:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC)